


Since When Were You Dating?!

by Angels_fall2



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Night at the Opera Era, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Soft Boys, release party chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_fall2/pseuds/Angels_fall2
Summary: Freddie found out during the release party for A Night at the Opera.Brian had been hoping for it since the day they met.Roger had been in like ever since they had met for the first time.John had one question for Roger: can like ever turn into love?Brian and Freddie had one question for both John and Roger- Since when were you dating?





	Since When Were You Dating?!

The opening notes of ‘Death on Two Legs(Dedicated To…)’ starts playing and across the room, Miami looks at Freddie and raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’ Freddie just shrugs. This album is make or break for them as a band, and they couldn't afford to hold anything back. Plus, he was feeling not very friendly towards Foster and other people when they went in to record, and this song is the result of those feelings, he wasn't going to apologize for it. Either way, it was still a damn good song, he and his boys worked hard on it. 

While lost in thought, ‘Death’ ended and ‘Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon’ began to play. The looks on the crowds faces made Freddie snicker into his hand quietly. It was a short song- even shorter than ‘Misfire’, but he enjoyed making it all the same. 

Roger, who had made his way over to Freddie while he was observing the audience, nudged him softly in the side to get his attention and wrigged his eyebrows when he had it. Freddie just rolled his eyes fondly. Roger also enjoyed the song, and fought for it to have a place on the album- but that was before the whole car song incident.

Speak, or think in this case, of the devil, ‘I’m in Lov With My Car’ began to play and Roger was smiling smugly, pleased to have his song on the album after all. It was cramped in the cupboard, but it worked. Freddie locked eyes with Mary, who also raised an eyebrow in an inquisition. Freddie just rolled his eyes dramatically. He hated to admit it, but it wasn’t the worst thing he ever heard- it just didn’t make any sense to him. But it made Roger happy, which in turn made the rest of the band happy

Roger was a lot like the younger brother Freddie never had. When he looked around the room, he saw that some people actually seemed to be enjoying the song. Good for them.

The next song to play was Deacy’s song about Veronica. Freddie absolutely enjoyed making that song, it had a fantastic vibe to it, plus he always enjoyed Deacys’ songs- the both of them anyway. Deacy is a talented songwriter, Freddie could see that. He just had to write more songs, he was sure of it. Deacy was the sweetest person until someone managed to rouse his ire, that’s when all hell would break loose. Because that is when his acidic tongue was let loose, then someone would be left in tears by the time he was finished chewing someone out.

‘’39’ Brian’s song about time travel. Freddie hadn’t the slightest idea what it was about until Deacy asked what it was about and Brian told them. Roger had a great time recording it, mainly because he was allowed to hit his ridiculously high notes, the prat.

Then ‘Sweet Lady’ played, and Freddie wondered if John had a hand in writing it as well, due to lyrics ‘you call me sweet like I’m some kind of cheese’. It was a very Deacy line.

‘The Prophet’s Song’ was next. A long song for sure. Even longer than his masterpiece.

‘Love of My Life’. Freddie hopes that Mary likes this song It was written for her after all. He and his boys worked especially hard on this one too. Brian and John played so beautifully, so perfectly. He was very proud of them.

Freddie liked ‘Good Company’

And now, the masterpiece of the album, ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’. Longer than most of the songs on the album, but still shorter than ‘Prophet’s Song’. Freddie was exceptionally proud of this particular song. It was complicated, but worth every second spent recording it, every pence spent, every argument. Everything. He could see the faces of his boys, and he could see that they were proud of it too. But the critics in the room…

The looks on their faces told him what they thought about his masterpiece. ‘Well fuck them’ he thought. They didn’t matter to him, they were only invited because the record label insisted on it. The only opinions that mattered to Freddie were those of their fans and his family. His boys were family so they counted double. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Deacy giving his death glare to the critics. And for someone who is in his early twenties, he had quite the death glare. He did at nineteen too. Then he caught something that startled him. 

Unless his eyes were lying to him, he saw Roger grab Johns’ hand, entwine their fingers and give it a gentle squeeze. Freddie then turned his head ever so slightly in time to see John squeeze back and give Roger a smile that was returned. The only thought that ran through his head for the rest of the night was ‘are they together?’ He resolved to ask Brian about it later.

HOURS LATER

It was nearing three in the morning, and it was just Freddie and his boys gathered in Brian’s hotel room. Well, sort of. Roger was in the shower, and John was on the phone in his room, talking to Veronica. He and Brian were discussing the release party and all the different reactions to their songs. Freddie figured now would be a good time to bring up what he’d noticed.

“Hey, Bri, I noticed something odd during ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’.” Fred began, then trailed off. Brian looked at him questioningly. 

“Was it John and Roger holding hands after Deacy let loose his death glare on those critics?” Freddie nodded silently. “Yeah, I noticed that as well. I wonder how long that has been going on.” Brian stated.

“So you did notice,” Freddie said surprised and Brian looked offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Bri darling, no offense, but you are not the most observant person when it comes to personal matters,” Freddie said and Brian lost the offended look because he knew it was true- most of the time. But, when it came to his best friend, he noticed things more often than not, he just choose not to say anything first. For instance, he knew that Roger would love John when they first met. Over the last few years, he’d watched carefully, but saw nothing indicating that Deacy and Rog were together. Until tonight, anyway.

“That may be true, but you forget. Roger and I have been friends for years before you and Deacy came along. I’ve actually been hoping for them to get together for years now.” Brian explained and Freddie looked surprised, having expected any other answer but that one. 

Unnoticed by both men, Roger had finished his shower and John had slipped back into the room and was listening from just beyond the doorway. They giggled to themselves quietly. They had in fact been dating for years, since before John joined the band- but only a few days before. Roger had known about his boyfriends' amazing bassist skills, and all about his dancing too.

The songwriting came as a complete surprise, however. When Deacy had shown him ‘Misfire’, he had howled with laughter. Deacy had looked sad, thinking that he was laughing at the song, but Roger had quickly reassured him that that was not the case- he had been picturing Fred and Bri’s reactions, and that the song itself was brilliant. The song ended on the album.

John grabbed his boyfriends’ hand and squeezed it to get his attention. 

“Does this mean that we can tell them tomorrow?” he asked, and Roger nodded. They both hated not telling their friends, but they didn’t want to tell them until they were completely sure of the reaction they would get. From what they were hearing, it would be a good one. 

“Yea, we can tell them tomorrow,” Roger replied and both of them went to Johns’ room to go to sleep, leaving Freddie and Brian to discuss whatever it is they were talking about now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with another story! Quick question: would you like to see more for this story, or is it good as a one-shot? As for my other story, I promise that I am writing it, it's just a lot of writing, and seeing as how I write it by hand first, then type it up, it takes a while. Plus, it's already 8 notebook pages long and I'm not done yet. I'm done rambling now. Ta-ta for now!


End file.
